


Джон — убийца великанов

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [36]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Отважный рыцарь спешит на помощь.





	Джон — убийца великанов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John the Giant Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026278) by [Loremaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden). 



Несмотря на годы совместной работы, Ватсона все еще поражали проницательность Холмса, его талант к маскировке… и удивительная способность находить неприятности на свою голову.  
  
Отчаянно торопясь заполучить необходимую для расследования информацию, Холмс повел себя слишком беспечно в таверне с сомнительной репутацией. И несчастливым итогом этого стало излишнее внимание троих мужчин. Крайне сердитых, очень пьяных, и слишком  _крупных_  мужчин.  
  
Ватсон знал, что позже получит от Холмса нагоняй за полностью уничтоженное прикрытие, но по крайней мере это будет нагоняй от живого Холмса.  
  
Он укрепил решимость глотком жидкой храбрости, припомнил старый афоризм: «Чем крупнее противник, тем громче он падает», и похлопал по плечу ближайшего злобного великана.


End file.
